


In Your Absence, I Found You

by RoseGoldAmpersand



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Body Worship, Dimension Travel, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGoldAmpersand/pseuds/RoseGoldAmpersand
Summary: Deadpool wakes up in an alternate reality where everything is the same except Spider-Man is old... and it's hot as hell.Simple fic heavily inspired by the Spider-Verse (2018) Peter B. Parker.





	In Your Absence, I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> (I imagine this like comic-inspired Deadpool has traveled to a comic version of Peter B Parker's universe; he's pretty much the same dude as the one in the movie, but he didn't go back to MJ after going home. And we let him say fuck.)
> 
> Read it how you like, enjoy!

Don't ask Deadpool how he got here; it was a long story and involved a time and space jumping bracelet that he didn't understand at all. He blinked the blinding light from his eyes and mentally checked off his immediate observations as he fully rematerialised to the space around him.

He was in New York - cool.

He was in modern day New York, not dropped in the depths of the past or far flung to some distant alien future - which was also pretty good going if he said so himself.

He was even in the same fight team up with Spider-Man against some big green dude who was way uglier than the Hulk - double thumbs up mega time, considering he'd intended on using his new bling to jump in space ten feet to the left to avoid the giant swishing tail about to crush him.

It was his first time using the gadget and in retrospect he probably should have tested a bit more. Read the instructions, even. Because even though New York and the big green dude were exactly the same, something was seriously different with Spider-Man.

Mask stretched comically, all Deadpool could do was gape as he watched the spider-clad superhero _thwip_ from building to building. He was no help at all, but Spider-Man seemed to have it handled and brought down a large piece of collateral damage onto the green guy, promptly knocking him unconscious. He webbed him up then stretched, cracking his back with his hands at his waist.

"Hey, 'Pool, you alright? Holding out on me buddy?" Came a familiar but not-quite-right voice from above as the Spider-Imposter thwipped over to land beside him.

This Spider-Man was taller than the one Deadpool knew. He was thicker around the gut and slouched a little as he stood.

"What the fuck?" Deadpool exclaimed, looking down to his bracelets which were thankfully still on his wrists. They flashed at him and didn't tell him anything helpful.

When he looked up to repeat himself, Spider-Man had half removed his mask; the fabric rumbled up under his nose to reveal his mouth. He had the same mouth for sure (Deadpool had seen it countless times when they'd gone for ice-cream or pizza after a mission) but this Spider-Man had stubble, a dark greying shadow which was all wrong.

He'd been staring, Wade realised, as Spider-Man snapped his fingers in front of his eyes to bring him back to the present. Sound came back to him all at once.

"Hey, bud, you're alright. You said you wanted a hot dog, let's go, come on I'm starved." New-Old-Spidey said in a gentle voice with an encouraging smile quirking at his lips.

Wade walked with him, too busy trying to work out if he was in the future or another reality entirely (it had happened before, but never like this. Sherlock Holmes was there, he vaguely remembers?) to realise Spidey had hailed a taxi, taking them both to their usual 'dog spot; a small greasy restaurant with barely any tables. Usually they would take out and sit on a roof somewhere, taking in the noises of New York post-battle. Instead Spider-Man said, "Grab that table, I'll be back in a sec."

As soon as the other man had disappeared through the restroom doors, Wade pulled his phone from one of his pouches and was reassured when the familiar Hello Kitty home screen smiled at him. He quickly typed a search, gathering intel and discovered that this Spider-Man had been in action a lot longer than _his_ Spider-Man's eleven years. If this was some sort of alternate reality sitch, this Spider-Man would be 38 by now. And not only that, he'd pretty much given up as Spider-Man a few years ago, disappeared for a week, then reappeared ready to fight crime and be a hero again a few months back.

Wade began to type in a new search just as a tired looking slim-faced, but handsome man smelling of soap with wild brown-grey hair sat across from him.

Wade ripped his own mask off in shock, "Holy shit! You're hot as fuck!"

The hoodie and loose denim jeans Spider-Man wore covered most of his suit; only a little peaked out just above his collarbones. It wasn't necessarily a flattering outfit, but it was new and gorgeous in it's casual unconcerned way. Deadpool had never seen his Spider-Man fully unmasked. The bone structure underneath the mask was basically the same, so it was safe to assume his Spidey and this alternate universe Spidey looked a lot alike. It was also safe to assume that this Spidey trusted Deadpool (his version of Deadpool? Yikes, Wade wasn't sure if any universe could handle two of him at one time) and vice versa.

Two hot dogs were placed down in front of them and this New-Old-Spidey giggled at the - though poorly delivered - compliment Deadpool had paid him.

"You've said that before, bud." Wade watched as Spider-Man didn't even flinch when he took a bite into his food, getting sauce and onions up the sleeve of his hoodie. Wade didn't care about the mess. This Spider-Man was looking him directly in his fully unmasked face while eating and wasn't throwing up - like it was _normal_. He was even smiling fondly at him, a deeper twinkle in his eye that made Wade's stomach churn.

Wade was already a little bit in love with his Spider-Man, who steadfastly never responded when he flirted with him implicitly or explicitly. But holy hard-on, Batman! What's a guy to do?

"Alright, this is going to sound really weird. Like stupid crazy weird, but you're into that kinda thing, right? So I think my new Pandora bracelets fucked up and decided this was a good time to play Back to the Future on me, except it's more like Marty got out the time machine in another reality and Spider-Man is - and I'll say it again - hot as flaming fuck. You know me though, don't you? Otherwise we wouldn't be at this wiener joint. I don't know your name - my universe Spidey, he's like twenty-six, we've only been crime fighting pals a couple of years so really it would be an invasion of his privac-"

"It's Peter," Spider-Man said, licking the mustard from his index finger. He was smiling still; eyes tired but warm. "You call me Pete - or Petey, sometimes. I won't say anything else. Something like this happened to me a couple of weeks ago, maybe a month - I can't really remember. You seem to physically be holding up a lot better than I was though. Are those quilted-Brane multiverse hopping devices? Pretty neat. I got shoved through a giant hole in my ceiling."

Peter. Pete. It was nice, natural, organic. Wade bit into his hot dog thoughtfully. They were both quiet for some time, which wasn't unusual for them when they had a moment to eat in companionable silence. Wade took this time to compartmentalize the information he could gather from this New-Old-Spider-Man.

Pete was patting his stomach happily and belching by the time Wade spoke again, which should have been disgusting, but it was so refreshing and honest that he couldn't help but be charmed. This Spidey was so _normal_ , so not the perfect American hero everyone made him out to be. It made Wade _want_.

"So uh, I met other Spidey-" Wade was still trying to do good by his Spidey. He couldn't call him Peter, loyal even where he can't see him be a fuck up. "-going after the same mafia boss. He hated me at first with the whole unaliving everybody thing, but I got better and we've been pals after that. Is that... Familiar?"

"Pretty much," Pete explained. "I was sixteen when I got bit, saved the world a couple of times - 'natch, and then one day in my mid-twenties you show up murdering everybody in sight before I could even get a web in edgeways. I think to myself, 'who the hell is this guy?'. We have a couple of rough months but then it gets better and I have the answer to my question: someone important." He shrugged, looking fondly at Wade as they made their way out of the restaurant. Their shoulders bumped companionably as they walked down the street. "You disappeared six years ago or so, and my life started going downhill - not because of you, bud... I wasn't very good at the whole 'being married' thing. I'm happier now, I'm- I met some people, who made me feel less alone, you know? ...Anyway, I knew something was wrong when you showed up. My senses- I could feel you weren't right. Not to mention you're about as old as you were when you left. But, hey, you should come back to my apartment, if you need a place to go. Unless you want to see the sights, I don't know how different your New York is."

It was strange how the universe(s) worked things out; Wade was exactly six years older than his Spider-Man and six years younger than Pete. He was sure that meant something but his chattering boxes took him down a path full of filth at the mention of Pete's apartment. In theory he could use his bracelets right then and there to hop back to his universe, to see his Spidey again, but Pete seemed comfortably confident that Wade was going to hang around a bit longer. He wasn't wrong.

"I've only got two more questions," Wade replied, holding up both his gloved index fingers, leather slightly shiny from grease. "One, in this universe have we done the monster mash? You know, the graveyard smash? And two," He continued, gently rubbing the tips of his fingers together as he spoke. "Two is the important one really, forget number one completely. Two, are we going to fuck today, or, at all? Because goddamn Petey-pie I don't think I can stop myself from dropping to my knees and worshiping your dad-bod right in the middle of Manhattan here and now. But if that's not your thing I can wreck you at Mario Kart instead - you guys have Mario Kart, right?"

"We call it Kario Mart; you race shopping carts on race tracks." Pete replied, nodding seriously and avoiding eye contact. He'd always been a terrible liar. A swift punch to the ribs was what he got for his cheek, and for evading Deadpool's question. "You've got to understand, Wade, this is weird for me. You're you, but not - I'm me, but not quite as amazing as I was a few years ago... What happens when you go back to your universe? When you see him again?"

"I'm more of an action guy, Pete, I don't think about stuff like that. Let me worry about the finer details. Answer question two," He said, genuinely not bothered about the consequences. Heck, he could be balls deep in this Pete and in the next instant wake up in the middle of the Avengers tower and he wouldn't give two shits. He couldn't die - what was there to lose?

"I mean, aha- Wade, ahh, hoo boy," Pete stuttered, cheeks pink as he rubbed the back of his neck; flustered for the first time since they started talking. It was a familiar posture; it was Spidey's usual reaction to his flirting when he wasn't just ignoring him. But without the mask he could see Pete's smile and Wade wondered if his Spidey was usually so flattered. "I can't deny the appeal of both, bud."

"Fucking amazing," Wade said, all smiles on his oatmeal complexion. "I'd buy you a drink but I don't think you're allowed to be seen drinking in this universe. Tell me you live close?"

"Just around the block," he answered. His flush stayed as they walked together, brightening the hollow darkness under his eyes.

With a scene change, a key in a door lock clicking open, their shoes were kicked off at the doorway. Wade was left to take in the messy disarray of Pete's shitty apartment. It was small. It was damp. It was gross. It was imperfectly perfect.

He opened his mouth to make an appreciative quip. But, abruptly Wade was jolted out of his admiration as he was slammed back against the door, the older man's arms firmly on his biceps to hold him in place. The force of it flared pain in the back of his skull and heat trickled downwards to pool in the base of his cock, surprise and lust overtaking him.

"Why Mister, what sort of date do you think I am?" He said, and licked his upper lip with a smile. He spread his feet apart wider, an invitation, and was rewarded when Pete stepped closer - the hands pinning him tightened their grip.

"You're Wade Wilson, Deadpool, the merc with a mouth. You can't die and you _love_ anything that's a bit rough. Am I wrong?" Pete challenged, adjusting his grip with a smirk.

"No sir," Wade replied, because Pete was older than his Spider-Man and it made things so different and so interesting. Instead of calling him _kid_ in jest he could call him _daddy-o_ : all of the new possibilities for teasing were opening their doors for him from the simple change in dynamic. "But you'd be wrong if you think I don't want to worship every inch of you - you've still got the best butt I've ever seen and I will be eating it for dessert."

Pete laughed, breath puffing gently against Wade's lips as he moved even closer still. His eyes danced happily, looking back and forth between Wade's. He must have found what he had been looking for and seemed to come to a decision, tilting his head downwards so that Wade could lift his head to meet in the middle.

Hands moved from Wade's arms to his jawline, cupping his cheeks as their lips met. With anybody else the touch to his face would make Wade self conscious and spark off a litany of self loathing voices, but with Pete his mind was blissfully silent. Wade's own hands made fists in the other man's hoodie, pulling him in deeper from the experimental kiss.

A kiss with a Spidey was like he imagined; the eager warmth, the smell of post-battle sweat, a cheeky smiling mouth against his. The taste of hot dog grease and the scratch of stubble on his cheeks were new additions, but not unwelcome.

Opening his eyes, Wade took in Pete's dark circles, the wrinkles on his forehead and around his eyes, the slightly crooked angle of his nose from likely hundreds of breaks at this point. He could feel Pete's softer stomach against the brick wall of his own through the leathers, but he couldn't mistake the proportional strength of a spider below the surface. Pete could still probably take him, even if he had gotten a bit out of practice.

Threading a hand through Pete's brown and peppered grey hair to tease his tongue across the man's lip, Deadpool surreptitiously hooked one foot around Pete's ankle and pulled to knock him to the floor.

Pete shot an arm out and with a _thwip!_ he caught their balance with a timely shot web to the ceiling. "You know I'm too old to be playing your games, 'Pool." He said sternly, but his eyes betrayed the amusement he felt.

"Just testing the waters, old man." Wade winked. He stepped away to remove his outer gear; the leathers easier to remove himself. He was left in a skin tight black undershirt and shorts to match. The cloth stretched thin and left little to the imagination as muscles strained against the fabric. It was only there for comfort; chafing could go to hell.

Soft, slightly scarred hands wriggle their way to Wade's waist and sneak up beyond the hem of his stop. "Wade, you are something else." Pete breathed, eyes dark as he surveyed the muscular man. He may be just taller, but Wade was built thick with muscle; dwarfing him in comparison. He didn't shy away from any part of Wade's body. He'd known about the scars for years. They didn't bother him; they were just another part of what made Wade the man he was.

He was kissing him again, hunger renewed as they stumbled backward vaguely in the direction towards the sofa. Pete blindly shoved a pizza box from the cushions before knocking Wade down and straddling the thick thighs that opened to greet him. Wade's hands found their way to Pete's back pockets, clutching at the layers of softness over hard muscle he squeezed through the denim. He'd wanted to do that for so long, but it still wasn't enough.

"You," He growled, passion thick in his throat. He unzipped and pushed the hoodie from the other man's shoulders, revealing the shoddily hidden Spider suit beneath. "Are far too clothed - what is this, the Winter Olympics? Strip off already, Pete."

Trying not to break anything, Wade unbuttoned Pete's jeans helpfully seeing as Pete was too occupied with laughing. He gave his side a pinch for good measure and soon Spider-Man was left in his underwear. It was good enough for now and Wade pulled Pete back down to straddle him, hands roaming everywhere he could reach.

He grabbed fistfuls of hair, groaning into Pete's hot welcoming mouth as their cocks, strained and heavy against fabric, grazed against each other. An answering moan met his and Pete adjusted his position, spread his legs a little wider, forcing their erections together with a burst of heat and pleasure that made them both drop their heads back and moan. They came back together, kisses messy and needy as Wade's hands moved to Pete's waist, holding on to the slender softness he found there as leverage to grind his length into Pete's.

If he was the type to be more self-reflective, Wade might linger on reasons why he found this older, tired, slightly depressed and seen-too-much Spider-Man that much more attractive. Every hot touch to his mottled skin felt like a blessing, a gift well earned. It probably had something to do with his light obsession with gaining Spidey's trust and approval. This Spidey had no hard walls blocking anyone from entering - he was natural, unkempt, trusting as he pulled at Wade's undershirt, off and over his head. Mixed with the fact that his older body was rough, warn scars and dry skin, bruises and pizza-gut... Wade couldn't deny the waves of _daddy_ pouring from the hero.

Grasping as the soft swell of Pete's arse, Wade dragged the other man closer until he could bite and kiss his chest and stomach. Nails scratched at his shoulder blades and the muscles at his back, sending short-lived flames licking at his spine. He couldn't help but wonder if his Spidey liked a bit of rough like Petey did.

In a deft move, Wade hoisted Pete up by his arse and dropped him to the cushions of the sofa, removing his last layer of clothing to boot.

"Well isn't that just a picture," Wade preened, his hands running the length of Pete's body from his shoulders, over his nipples, then lower to skate around the base of the twitching heavy cock which had settled along one hip. Lowering his head enthusiastically, Wade followed the path his hands had made with his mouth; sucking nipples into his mouth one by one, back and forth until they were delightfully pink and puffy.

Pete was groaning in appreciation and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly. Large hands squeezed the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs, leaving behind red marks that would soon fade, but he wished they didn't. He was helpless to the onslaught of attention 'Pool was giving him - not that he minded. On his back, pinned by the merc's weight - it wasn't only comfortable but it was driving him wild.

Usually so much more coordinated, so much more agile, it was a gorgeous sight to see Spider-Man struggle for purchase. Hands shuddering with pleasure, he could do little else but grasp at Wade as one leg was raised to hook over a broad shoulder.

Wade kissed the marks he had left along one thigh until his nose found the heat of Pete's balls. Breathing deeply, he sucked a nut into his mouth and his brain boxes cheered as the thick musky smell was committed to memory.

Wade let it slip free after a thorough sucking and reached an arm up to lift the length of Pete's cock into his fist. He gave the underside a firm rub with a calloused thumb - a promise, a reassurance - then got to work sucking and rolling his balls past his lips until they were pulsing against the roof of his mouth.

Task complete, Wade let his tongue wander downwards to lap at the soft perineum beneath and smirked as the damp balls against his cheek tightened up and Pete's cock in his hand twitched, wetting his fingers more with pre-ejaculate.

"I always thought 'with a mouth' was 'cause you didn't shut up- _ugnh,_ " Pete panted, propping himself up on a shaky elbow so he could reach down to touch the back of Wade's head, pulling him closer with a rewarding groan. "But I guess putting your mouth to good use is one way to stop your chattering."

"Babe, you have no idea." Wade replied, eyes deep with mirth and lust as he squeezed the base of the cock in his grip and sucked it deep into his throat.

"God-!" Pete cried brokenly and dropped back with a thump as his supporting arm failed him.

Wade technically still had a gag reflex, but choking on the other man's cock as it nudged against the back of his throat only made him suck harder. He hollowed his cheeks, brows furrowing tight as he was filled, struggling to breathe. With Spider-Man's cries of pleasure and shock stroking his ego, Wade didn't think he'd ever been happier while sucking someone off. He bobbed his head and a shiver ran down his spine as a hand landed at the back of his neck, holding him firm.

"Throw me off if it's too much for you, bud." Pete said, voice rough. Then with a sudden thrust he fucked upwards into Wade's mouth, using the other man as nothing more than a wet hole to fuck. Drool and spit made his cock glisten, the sound filling the room with wet smacks in time with Wade's guttural groans around him. He was merciless as he thrust, meeting Wade's grunts with a snap of his hips, but it was the fondness in his eyes watching him take it that made Wade's knees weak.

Knowing they were practically strangers yet could be so relaxed and familiar with each other... It was intoxicating. Wade was drunk on pain and a sense of belonging. He scooped up some of the spit and pre-come that had made its escape to the base of Pete's shaft and pressed two slick fingertips to his tight fluttering hole. He put pressure there, but didn't push for more. He wanted to worship this man, in every way possible.

Sitting back on his heels, Wade breathed a deep filthy breath, eyes wild. "I can ride you right now or you can web me up and have your way with me over Brooklyn bridge, I do not give a flying fuck. I need it all and I need it now. Save me and my ridiculous hard-on, Spider-Man."

Wade had no shame as Pete stripped him of his shorts, cock deep red and bouncing eagerly to be touched in the air. All he could feel as desire as he was manhandled to straddle Pete's crotch, the thighs under him wet with his own saliva.

"I don't think I need to give the Bugle any more ammunition against me - right here behind closed doors is perfect." Pete laughed, wiping Wade's chin for him before tugging him into a hungry kiss.

Their hands met and bumped between their stomachs, both reaching for the other's length to stroke and pull, panting into each other's mouths. It didn't take long to push Wade over the edge; neglecting his cock for so long while he'd worshiped Pete's had made it sensitive and ready for his welcoming and talented hands. A would-be embarrassing shriek left Wade's lips as he came over Pete's fingers, balls tight as he arched forwards and shot hot spunk over the other man's chest and stomach, painting and claiming him thoroughly.

"Fuck, Wade-" Pete whined, milking the last drops of his partner's come with indulgent long strokes from base to tip.

After hearing the expletive from the usually so _good_ Spider-Man, Wade - still shaking from the bliss pulsing through him - tightened his grip and threw himself into giving him the best wank he could muster.

"Perfect," Wade said, biting his lip was he watched the other man come undone. "You're so fucking hot, I can't wait to fill you - you'd look so good spread open for my cock. Or do you want to fuck me next - is that it? Watch me as I bounce on your disco stick?"

"Wade you're full of it," Pete cried, laughs mixing with urgent gasps as Wade started to massage hole again, tugging at his cock and working him _just right- "Wade!"_

In an instant, Wade was between Pete's legs again, the swollen pink head of his squirting erection pressed against the flat of his tongue. Pete was barely able to keep his eyes open, watching through waves of crashing heat as his come pooled in Wade's mouth before it disappeared behind a pleased smile.

 _Too much,_ Pete thought, stars popping behind his eyelids as Wade coaxed his twitching over-sensitive cock into his mouth and throat again, suckling there gently until he was soft and spent.

Seemingly satisfied, Wade shifted up the sofa and lay down next to him with a bounce, curling up alongside Pete's body snugly. Pete giggled appreciatively, one arm reaching up to cuddle around Wade's shoulder and pull him close so he could plant a kiss on his forehead. "Not bad, bud." He said warmly, closing his eyes to enjoy the singing of endorphins working their way through his system.

With one last admiring look at the other man's flushed stubbled face, and still warm with the sense of belonging, Wade allowed his eyes to close too; fully relaxed and safe in Pete's arms.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, after an accidental nap and a hilarious half naked fight in the kitchen over whether the milk or cereal went first, Wade sat excitedly next to Pete on the sofa with legs crossed as they thrashed each other at Mario Kart. After the eighth race Wade realised he really didn't want to leave.

"Is your- Do you think my universe Spidey is bound to follow in your footsteps?" He asked, seeking out the older man's gaze. He was searching for an answer, but he wasn't sure which would make him feel better.

"Eehh, who's to say," Pete replied, pausing the game and moving a hand to Wade's thigh reassuringly. "Alternate dimensions are weird things, you never know what's going to be different. It could be just one little thing or a huge world-bending mind-melt of a situation. I don't know if you could call us the same guy - and I don't know if fate is leading him down the same path. He'll make his life what he wants it to be, Wade."

Wade looked down to his bracelets, thoughtful.

"I don't want to leave you," he said after a moment, in a display of raw honesty he couldn't usually afford. "But-"

"He's your friend," Pete interrupted with an understanding nod and squeeze to his thigh. His eyes were empathetic, features made kind from a similar experience past. "And you don't want to leave him either. I've loved having you here Wade and you're welcome to stay, but I think you know you should go back. You've started down this path of friendship together and I think it'll be fun for you to stick around and see where it leads. And hey, if it turns out he's a piece of crap and doesn't know how to fuck your face when you're literally gagging for it then you've got a guy on standby just one universe away." Pete's fist gently found Wade's cheek, bumping and nuzzling him there until he cracked a smile.

"You're right." He said after a moment, looking up to meet the other's gaze. "He's just a punk anyway, I can't leave him to look after New York on his own. But this isn't goodbye; as soon as I've got the hang of these things-" He motioned to his wrists. "-then I'm coming back here and sucking the life out of you again. I'm selfish, I'm allowed to have two Spideys. Don't **@** me."

"How did you do that out loud?" Pete asked, mildly amused.

Wade didn't hear. The delicious image of Spidey at his rear and Pete at his front in a sinful spit-roast had his mind short-circuit with a wave of bliss.

"Pig," Pete said with a nudge, bringing him out of it. His lips were curling into a smile at the pun.

"Babe, you know me far too well." Wade cooed, pulling Pete into a soft kiss that quickly turned deep and sensual.

Wade was naked with his face pressed into the dirty carpet in a matter of moments, slick fingers plunging into his arse where it swayed high in the air without shame.

 _Tomorrow,_ Wade thought as he reached his arms back to spread himself wider, _tomorrow I'll go._

 

* * *

 

 

They didn't say goodbye, not really. Through two more fucks, several super-hero powered orgasms and a couple more bowls of cereal later, they'd traded enough unspoken promises that goodbyes didn't need to be voiced.

Suited up again in Pete's musty living room, Wade fiddled with the bracelets with one hand while his other fisted around his mask.

"I won't forget about you," Wade said confidently, understanding it would be reckless to say he'd be back soon. Pete stood facing him, stains on his top and looking comfortably well fucked with his messy hair and boxers. His tired eyes were shining with emotion, but he looked as gorgeous as ever. Wade got that Pete was losing a second Wade because of their decision that he should return to his dimension. Pete didn't know what had happened to the first Wade and why he had disappeared, but at least Wade could promise now that his hospitality and love was acknowledged and cherished by this one. He wasn't leaving anything unrequited in this universe.

"Thanks Wade," Pete replied, stepping forward to kiss his rough scarred lips one last time. He smiled as they parted. "And remember, if it ever comes to it, hair pulling will drive him wild."

"I'll remember. See you around, Pete." Wade said, his chest fluttering with butterflies. He took a step back, connecting the bracelets quickly before he lost his resolve.

The last time he had connected the bracelets he was in the heat of battle and closed his eyes ready to brace for a hit if something went wrong. This time he watched as the world pulled away from him; the room they stood in streaming into edge-less shapes like water colours until all that was left was Pete. His friendly smile and his hand waving him goodbye. Bright light filled Wade's eyes and it burned and burned and he hadn't even realised they were shut until he opened them again, blinking into the room.

The same room.

The same New York.

Different Spider-Man...

"Wade?"

A bright smile lit up his face: _His_ Spider-Man.


End file.
